The present invention relates to a garment, and more particularly, to a garment including a feature which provides improved protection against exposure to ambient conditions during outdoor activities, for increased comfort and security of the user.
The curvature of the human body, for both male and female, presents a natural tendency for articles of wear to be spaced apart from the skin in certain locations therealong. For example, at the small of the back, or between the pectoral region, a gap is present between the skin of a wearer and fabric comprising a body of a garment. Air occupying this space is quickly cooled to ambient temperature in cold weather, which chills the wearer of such garment in these areas in cold weather conditions, exacerbated by moisture on the skin due to accumulated perspiration. Conversely, in warm weather, perspiration in these regions not in contact with the garment fabric, is not wicked away from the body as in other locations, thereby inhibiting comfort during exercise.
Heretofore, no suitable steps have been taken to address the above problem, to provide a wearer of an exercise garment with a comfortable workout experience, or outdoor workers, for example, to conserve heat comfortably, enabling the users to remain warm in cold weather and dry and cool in warm conditions.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a garment having a feature which overcomes the drawbacks of the prior art, discussed, inter alia, above.